1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to positioning structures, and particularly to a positioning structure for a USB connector to an electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for electronic devices, such as personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, MP3 players, and MP4 players. Commonly, the electronic devices use a variety of techniques for providing input and output. A universal serial bus (USB) device may provide for ease of use of peripheral expansion, thus USB connectors are widely used on the electronic devices recently.
For example, in the personal computers, before the USB devices is used, socket/male portions of the USB connectors of the USB devices are commonly assembled in a through hole defined on a housing of the personal computers.
However, a process of engaging the socket/male portions of the USB connectors in the through hole of the electronic devices requires high precision. Thus, this process of connecting a USB connector cannot completed as quick as desired.
What is needed, therefore, is a positioning structure for a USB connector that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.